Angel Eyes
by halloweenghoul92
Summary: He would set the world on fire for her, get down on his knees and beg. She didn't know what she was getting herself into but she couldn't care less all that mattered was him. Their fate was sealed the moment they laid eyes on one another. How cruel life can be. UTA X OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! This is my first time posting a story up and I am slightly nervous but this idea has been stuck in my head for a while now so I figured why not give it a go. I just want to mention first that this story is set a few years before the events of Tokyo Ghoul and be heavily concentrated on my OC and Uta.**

 **This story is rated M for mentions of abuse/recreational drug and alcohol use/ violence/and sexual content**

 **I own nothing from Tokyo Ghoul all characters belong to the great Ishida Sui.**

The vibration of the sound system resonated through him as he quietly sat alone while he observed his surroundings, sipping on his third glass of Vodka on the rocks (as it seemed to be the only human drink he can seem to keep down.) Already feeling the effects of the alcohol and as the scent of humans and ghouls alike invaded his senses he began to lazily scan the club in search of his friends in the swarm of bodies. Uta wasn't entirely sure how he even allowed Itori to convince him to come out, let alone how she even convinced Renji of all people to join them to a strip club of all places. It's not that Uta disliked social events or clubs, he rather enjoyed them far too much especially since it was an easy way to get a meal, he was just feeling tired from the day of mask making as his business was starting to pick up since officially opening his shop a year ago.

"Would you like a dance, sweetheart?" he heard a voice say as he looked up to see a young red-headed woman standing before him looking a bit hopeful, after giving her a quick look he realized that she was a ghoul and obviously not afraid of him, as the few human workers at the club chose to stay away from him due to the aura of danger he gave off and inwardly smirked at how this ghoul should be afraid of him too, completely oblivious to who he was.

"No, but thank you for your offer." At that her face fell but she quickly regained herself, it seems she wasn't used to being declined as he could admit that she was rather attractive and could tell she must have gotten a lot of attention due to her voluptuous figure and pretty face, thought he wasn't in the least bit interested in her attention.

"Okay suit yourself, I'll be around if you change your mind." Flashing him a smile and a wink she began to strut away but not before giving his shoulder a soft squeeze, which he visibly tensed at. Now slightly annoyed with everything, Uta rose to his feet while downing the rest of his drink and ran a hand through his short raven hair and began an active search for his friends.

"U-SAAAAN!"

 _Well that didn't take too long,_ thought Uta as he was tackled by his intoxicated friend with Renji following face red and eyes bloodshot.

"U where weerrrreee you?! You missed out on sooo much fun!"

"Sitting where you left me after you told me you'd be right back."

"... oh yeah! Sorry U-U-SANNNNN I ran into some customers from the bar and they offered us some blood shots and well... one thing led to another and Ren-chan began..." at this point Uta tuned out Itori as Renji offered him a blood shot that he gladly took, but he started to get bored and could think of nothing else but going home and passing out on his bed. As he was about to tell his companions he was about to head out a song started playing that peaked his interest.

 _Floating on the water ever changing picture_  
 _Hours out from land_  
 _In tune with all our dreams_

He immediately knew what the song it was as the melody calmly began to soothe his ears from the prior noise that was blasting earlier and at that moment most of the club went silent as all attention was focused on the main stage and a figure made their way on it. Right then, Uta could've sworn he felt the world stop as his eyes widened by the sight before.

 _The ocean takes me in to watch you shake it  
Watch you wave your powers  
Tempt with hours of pleasure  
Take me one more time  
Take me one more wave  
Take me for one last ride  
I'm out of my head_

He felt his heart skip a beat and his pulse began to quicken as he took in the ethereal being sensually moving on stage, her snow white hair blinding against the light making her look like some kind of fallen angel. Uta could hear Itori snickering behind him, noticing his abrupt change in mood, as he began to gently move his way through the crowd, getting closer to the stage so he was able to get a better look at the woman entrancing him.

 _Tonight, tonight_  
 _Tonight, tonight_  
 _The sound of the waves collide_  
 _The sound of the waves collide_  
 _The sound of the waves collide_  
 _Tonight we ride_

She was definitely a sight to behold, he had never seen someone so beautiful as he took in her features. A small delicate nose, full lips coated in a deep burgundy, a body that could bring him to his knees (and almost did as her outfit left very little to the imagination) but what entranced him the most were her eyes. They reminded him of the sun, burning gold adorned by a halo of thick lashes.

 _Cruising through the city after hours_  
 _With me fusing all our powers_  
 _Here's to all our dreams_  
 _Take me one more time_  
 _Take me one more wave_  
 _Take me for one last ride_

 _I'm out of my head_

The moment they made eye contact he knew right then and there that he wanted her. His pulse was accelerating and he began to feel light headed but he enjoyed the sensation it was giving him, it was a high like no other he has ever experienced and couldn't even begin to think of an explanation as to why he felt so drawn to this woman. Did he want to bathe in her blood or did he just want to fuck her?

 _Tonight, tonight_  
 _Tonight, tonight_  
 _The sound of the waves collide_  
 _The sound of the waves collide_  
 _The sound of the waves collide_  
 _Tonight we ride_

She began to glare at him so intensely that it pierced through his kakugan and shook his very soul, almost as if challenging him. He placed a tattooed hand against his bare neck, a smile gently pulling at his lips. No Face of the 4th ward may have calmed down since his teenage years but old habits can be hard to kick. He silently accepted the challenge she unknowingly presented to him. This foreign feeling was consuming him.

And what excited him the most was that she was human.

 **Okay... so that was the first chapter! I know I didn't go into too much detail with the OC but her point of view is to come in the next chapter! Please leave a review if you have any constructive criticism for feedback anything is appreciate!**

 **The song mentioned is Sextape by Deftones, idk Uta just seems like a Deftones type of guy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, so here's the second chapter. I just wanted to throw it out there that my characters name is pronounced Sun-HEE.**

 **I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or any of the characters except my own.**

 **WARNINGS: Story does include and mention drug use, sexual themes, violence, and language.**

* * *

Sun-Hi sat out on her porch to her large studio apartment in the 4th ward, hair still dripping wet from her shower and her golden eyes lazily scanning the darkening landscape before her as she took a drag off her cigarette. Her thoughts racing. Dwelling on the past was never healthy thing to do especially in her case but she couldn't help but allow her mind to wander off to her time before running away to Tokyo years ago, a decision she will never regret. She just wasn't sure how much longer her peaceful life will last, well as peaceful as living in the most ghoul infested ward can get but it was still a far better place than when she was living in Osaka with the real monsters she escaped from and the mere thought of them finding her made her head spin with anxiety.

A loud notification finally pulled her away from her thoughts as she she flicked the cigarette over the balcony and rose to walk back into her apartment, forcing her troubling thoughts out of her head. Checking her still charging phone she saw a message from her boss Kaida, a ghoul who ran the club she danced at along with her two brothers.

 _Fumiko called out sick, you are main stage tonight. Be ready in an hour, Daichi will be picking you up._

"Shit, really?" Sun-Hi exclaimed to herself. She was hoping for a chill night at the club not one where she is the center of attention, not that she minded in fact she didn't care at all if all eyes were on her but she wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with perverts on that big of a scale. But, whatever, at least she didn't hate her job she quite enjoyed it. She got great exercise out of it, she enjoys dancing, and she made so much money just by showing her boobs to idiot men plus being under protection of the club made her feel safe and she needn't worry too much about the club goers groping her.

Vivacious was a ghoul owned club run by three siblings, most of the dancers and other employees were ghouls as well except for three dancers that worked there. Sun-Hi being one of those three. They were under the protection of the Murakami siblings, being escorted to and from the club as well as bearing the tattoo of a mandala style flower somewhere on their bodies, Sun-Hi choosing to place hers on the entirety of her back starting from the nape of the neck and ending right before it reached the top of her cheeks. Though her design differs a great deal from the tiny pieces the other girls got she was happy with the art that was put on her, and if she was going to mark her body she was damn sure going to make statement and that nobody was going to fuck with her. Not that it would even matter to her either way, after what she went through after what she saw her mother go through, Sun-Hi was sure nothing would ever compare with what the demons of her past put them through.

The Murakami siblings were all amused by how unfazed she was when it came to ghouls. " _If you have to eat humans to survive, then you gotta eat but promise me if you were to make a meal out of me make sure I go out with style"_ That had made Kaida snort with laughter, telling Sun-Hi that she was "too pretty" to eat, that she was much more entertaining alive and would be sad if she were to die.

Putting her phone down to continue charging, she made her way over to her vanity mirror to start on her skin care routine. Some Beauty Water for quick cleanse, spraying her face down with her lavender tonic and efficiently tapping it in with her fingertips, then applying her favorite rose hip oil serum and lastly finishing off with a moisturizer. Considering that she only has an hour to get ready before the eldest of the Murakami brothers picks her up she decides to just apply some mascara and a deep matte burgundy color to her full lips. She always did prefer to get ready in the comfort and privacy of her own home, getting up from her desk she went on the to large clothes rack she had in the corner of her studio picking out a dark grey tank top that was cut very low in the back showing of majority of her tattoo and throwing on a pair of ripped black high waisted jeans. Deciding on leaving hair alone she allowed the white locks to run down her back.

Receiving a notification from Daichi that he was 5 minutes away, Sun-Hi grabbed her purse tossing the lipstick and a blotting powder inside, most importantly making sure her knife was securely tucked away in there. Throwing on her combat boots she made her way to the elevator. Once outside she found the black SUV awaiting her, greeting Daichi with a slight bow and smile. Sighing while rolling down the window, she took out a cigarette to ease her racing thoughts from early that slowly began to creep up in the corners of her mind. She prayed that tonight would be a quick and easy one.

* * *

Her prayers went unanswered as she glared down at the ghoul that looked up at her as an unsettling feeling began to form at the pit of her stomach but to be quite honest the emotion she felt most of all was just absolute annoyance. Annoyed at the way he was just gawking at her. Annoyed at the way he was irresistibly attractive, but most of all she was annoyed and even pissed off at that stupid smile forming on his face. Sure she was used to having men look at her in all sorts of ways but this time it was different and she couldn't explain why.

The song had ended and instead of getting off stage she got down on all fours she began to crawl towards the man, his curious eyes not once ever leaving hers. As she reached the edge of the stage she beckoned him forward with her finger his smile grew even wider and without thinking it thoroughly and perhaps she felt overly confident of the fact that she was deemed "off-limits" by the club owners, Sun-Hi roughly grab him by collar of his black shirt and yanked him towards her.

"Are you just gonna stand their staring at me like a dog in heat or are you going to pay me, baka?" She whispered sensually into his ear.

She swore she felt him shudder at that and soon felt something wet on her cheek.

 _He fucking licked me!_ She ripped herself away quickly and stared at him in disbelief but that didn't last long as she felt a sharp tug at her hair as she was roughly pulled back down towards him, falling off the stage in the process. The music was pounding all around them, everyone was either too drunk or high off their ass to notice or maybe they just didn't care enough. Quickly scanning her surroundings she noticed some eyes on her but they looked too scared to do anything about it. She suddenly felt alone in this situation and violated. Not ever had any of the men, humans or ghouls, touched her in any way being too afraid of the consequences and here was this ghoul who was either stupid or just crazy and didn't give two fucks.

She felt him bury his nose in her hair and took in a deep breath. He let out a deep groan and felt his lips against her ear, "I don't know if I want to rip you apart or just dominate you." He pulled his head away to look at her eyes, his own laughing at her then he dipped down and dragged his tongue once more from her jaw all the way up her cheek.

That's all it took for her anxiety to shoot through the roof. All she wanted to do in that moment was to get as far away from him as possible. Letting out a yell of frustration she pulled her hand back but right before she was able to deliver the blow her hand was caught by a more gentle touch.

"Ah Kaida-san nice to see you again."

"Uta-san long time no see, I see you are making yourself acquainted with our lovely performer here." Sun-Hi noticed that Kaida was giving this Uta a nervous smile, why was she nervous? Kaida never got nervous.

"Ah yes, she's cute isn't she?" Uta's full attention now turned towards Sun-Hi giving her a small smirk and a wink.

"Hmm I'd rather think she's a rather ethereal being. But please excuse my rudeness Uta-san but I'd very grateful if you would let this girl go, she's a very valuable asset to my club and a dear friend my brothers and I would be rather heartbroken if anything were to happen to her."

Uta stared blankly at Sun-Hi then turned to look at Kaida. "Oh, I was only teasing her Kaida-san. I had no intentions on actually hurting her too much."

"yeah, okay whatever you say you prick. Let. Me. GO." Sun-Hi growled at him earning yet another irritating smirk from the man but he complied with her demand and let her go. Her scalp was aching in relief.

"Please excuse Sun-Hi-san she sometimes does not know her place." Kaida was now glaring at Sun-Hi, who glared right back even though she knew she was in the wrong.

Holding up his tattooed hands and shrugging, "I apologize Kaida-san I didn't mean to cause a disturbance in your establishment. To make it up to you, whenever you need a new mask made it'll be on the house."

"Thank you for your kind offer Uta-san. Please you are still welcomed back here at any time." Giving him a great bow, Uta gave her a slight nod of the head back.

 _Whoever this Uta guy is he must be extremely dangerous if Kaida is sucking up to him this much,_ thought Sun-Hi as she stared at the two.

Right before he left the two women he stopped in front of Sun-Hi, red irises meeting golden ones.

"I'll be seeing you around Sunny-chan." He slipped about thirty thousand yen into her hand and at that he walked away.

"Don't call me that!" Why couldn't she just keep her mouth shut but luckily he didn't bother turning back. Turning back she saw that Kaida was far from happy with her as she was being roughly dragged to the back of the house.

Once they reached the luxurious dressing room Kaida ordered the other girls out and turned to Sun-Hi who was now sitting on the sofa.

"What the FUCK WAS THAT?! What were you thinking, Sun-Hi?!" Kaida's hazel eyes were glaring daggers at her, and she swore she felt the stab just a little.

"What?! He was weirding me out so I said something to him. How was I suppose to know the dude was gonna do that to me? And what about you, eh? Kaida-san kissing ass?!"

"IF you only had any idea who that ghoul was. That was No-Face you fucking idiot, remember stories about him?"

Realization hit Sun-Hi with a cold sweat, she heard many horror stories about this No-Face who was once the so called "Peace Keeper" of the 4th ward. Kaida had told her many stories of all the chaos he had caused but that recently he has calmed down bit and reclused himself into his business of mask making. But that didn't mean he was someone you wanted to mess with, and she did more than just mess with the guy she outright insulted him, tried to slap him and challenged him.

"How was I suppose to know that was him? I've never seen him before. But... I'm sorry I don't know what came over me the way he was looking at me just sent me over the edge and I just acted without thinking."

"No, I'm sorry," Kaida Sighed, "I just got scared when I saw what was going on, I wasn't sure what he was going to do to you. He was so chaotic back when we were teens... Sun-Hi listen to me," she took both of Sun-Hi's hands into her own looking down she continued on, "Keep your distance from him and control your temper around hi, my brothers and I are very influential in the community but I don't think I'll be able to protect you from him."

Sun-Hi was looking at Kaida with deep worry, she didn't expect any of this to get out of hand the way it did. She only assumed he would laugh and pay her not grab hold of her and made her feel violated. Sun-Hi took a deep breath and smiled at her friend and boss, "Kaida nothings going to happen to me."

* * *

Uta has made his way out of the club, ignoring the looks that Yomo and Itori were given him. He's sure they will catch up to him and ask what happened tomorrow.

His heart was beating so hard against his chest, he felt euphoric. Leaning against the wall outside he buried his face in his hands and began giggling. He hasn't felt this much excitement since Renji first came into his ward. Not ever did he think he would meet another that made his knees weak, she surprised him by no ends and he was already obsessing over how she'd feel with himself inside of her. He wanted to know everything about her and came to the conclusion that he didn't want to eat her. She was far too entertaining.

Regaining his composure he made his way back to his studio, smiling all the way thinking of all the fun him and Sunny-Chan will have.

* * *

 **Okay so that was that, sorry it took so long to get this chapter out I'll try to get the third chapter out a lot sooner but I can't make any promises.**

 **Also, Sun-Hi is a Korean name so *hint hint* she's not of Japanese descent but you will learn more about her in the future chapters.**

 **Let me know what you guys think of this story so far! I open to constructive criticism. Also I'm not sure if this was too long so let me know if you like long chapters or short ones.**


End file.
